cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Angeline
Jade Angeline was a male human Jedi Knight who served the Jedi Order during the last decades of the Galactic Republic. Early Years Born in 56 BBY of a Mandalorian father and Corellian mother, Jade’s actual birth world is unknown. His parents traveled extensively during the early years of his life and it wasn’t until they’d settled on Coruscant that Jade was identified as a potential Jedi candidate. At this time, he was nearly seven years of age but after intercession from several on the Jedi High Council, an exception was made and he was admitted into the academy. After immersion in his initial Jedi training, Jade distinguished himself as a fast learner and not only caught up with his youngling peers but soon advanced to the head of his class academically. The areas of study that appealed to him the most were weaponry, military strategy and the fabled history of the Jedi Order. When not engaged in training, he could invariably be found interred somewhere deep within in the Jedi Archives, absorbed in some arcane subject or another. While the physical challenges of Jedi training took him longer for him to master, Jade’s diligence and tenacity served him well and he soon drew the attention of the Jedi masters. Jedi Apprenticeship At the age of 12 (44 BBY) he was selected as Padawan by Jedi Knight Orm Gautun, a Weequay, with which he further developed his knowledge of both modern and ancient weaponry, as well as Orm’s less conventional methods of building skills useful to a Jedi. During the latter part of his apprenticeship, Jade became engaged in his master’s attempts to infiltrate nefarious organizations in the Outer Rim. During this period, both he and his master took on various aliases through which they could pose as vagabonds and scoundrels in order to establish their bona fides in the criminal underworld. The ostensible goal in doing so was to learn of illegal activities that could threaten peace in the Republic, but a secondary aim was to build relationships with various actors in order to draw upon these contacts when future needs warranted. On the rare occasions when Orm and Jade returned to Coruscant--or were otherwise called upon by the Jedi Council to perform more conventional missions--they would disguise themselves to prevent the possibility of being accidentally recognized by one of their numerous underworld “acquaintances.” Jade would continue this practice for as long as he was a Jedi. Jedi Knighthood In 36 BBY, Orm Gautun was killed during a territorial dustup on Tatooine in which he was mistaken for a renegade pirate. Jade was able to escape unharmed, but the event forever changed him, and taught him a powerful lesson about the risks of attachment. After completing his mission on Tatooine, Jade returned to Coruscant to continue his studies in preparation for the last of his Jedi trials. In 34 BBY, Jade passed his final trial and was made a full Jedi Knight . He soon returned to his covert missions in the Outer Rim to continue the work of his former master. One of the first pieces of valuable intelligence he gained while in the guise of an arms smuggler was the alarming increase in purchases of weaponry by parties linked to the Trade Federation —a bit of information that the Council found both surprising and troubling. Upon learning of the invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY, Jade worked tirelessly behind the scenes to in an attempt identify the numerous players in the tangled web behind the Separatist movement. After the Battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY, the Jedi Council called him back to Coruscant to serve a more active role in the war effort. While reluctant to put aside his mission in the Outer Rim, Jade did not hesitate to answer the call of duty. Role in The Clone Wars At the start of the Clone Wars, Jade was initially enthusiastic at the thought of putting his knowledge of military strategy to work. He proved to be a capable and decisive commander at the battles on Thule, Kamino and Ryloth, among others. Despite his successes, he nevertheless had many misgivings about the war itself. In recent years, he had seen the encroaching powers of the Republic as a disturbing trend. His years on Coruscant had given him a first-hand view of the bureaucratic monstrosity that was the Republic Senate. While that was concerning in itself, the recent attempts at expanding taxation and enforcing compliance of wayward systems seemed to Jade a move to something more sinister, especially given the “emergency” powers granted to the Supreme Chancellor before the start of the war. At best, it was a gross distortion of the constitutional powers of the Chancellor and Senate; at worst it was an unprecedented slide towards something more insidious. His experience in the Outer Rim also made him realize that somehow systems were able to survive—if not thrive—without all the benefits of membership in his beloved Republic. As the war raged on, Jade became increasingly discouraged with his perceived role of leading clones to the slaughter on behalf of the Republic Senate, and so requested a leave of absence from the front line. He argued before the Jedi Council that he could be more effective behind the scenes in a more covert role, using his numerous contacts in the Outer Rim combined with his advanced knowledge of weaponry to procure both material as well as strategic information to aid the Republic’s cause. Many on the Council were opposed to this idea, Mace Windu in particular. After all, he argued, they were Jedi Knights not Jedi Spies. But eventually the majority came to agree with Master Yoda’s summary conclusion, “Unusual times, these are. Unusual methods, called for they must be.” Although the Jedi Council was very reluctant to lose an able commander, they also realized the advantages of utilizing Jade’s vast array of underground contacts in the Outer Rim to gain intelligence on Separatist activities. Throughout the remaining years of the Clone Wars, Jade and his newly acquired Padawan, Elif Travonus, maintained several different aliases in pursuit of obtaining critical intelligence. While posing as smugglers, bounty hunters and other rogues, Jade and Elif managed to learn things that could not have been revealed through conventional mind tricks or other type of force persuasion. In order to ensure extreme secrecy, Jade kept his various identities secret from even his most trusted allies in the Order. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his fellow Jedi, but he wasn’t confident that even the Jedi were able to keep this information secure from the byzantine and malevolent forces at work. As his old master Orm used to say, “In times like these, a little paranoia is a good thing, no?” During the last year of the war, Jade and Eli were able to provide valuable intel to the Jedi on Separatist troop movements and arms shipments, which proved particularly useful during the Outer Rim Sieges. During this same time, rumors surfaced about the secret development of a “superweapon” being constructed in the Geonosis system—although the information at that time was not yet actionable, Jade relayed what he knew back to the Jedi Council. It was the last communication from him they would receive. As the Clone Wars came to a close, Jade and Elif were believed to be on a mission near Mygeeto. Their fate thereafter is unknown, but it is believed they both perished upon the execution Order 66, or in the Great Jedi Purge that followed. Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Knight Category:Spy Category:Commander Category:Jedi Category:Humans